Mirror Mirror on the Wall Derek's POV
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: If you have not read the original story in Chloe's POV I suggest you do it is under the same title, but this is Derek's POV please enjoy, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is Derek's point of view of Mirror Mirror on the Wall Right now I am only going to post the first chapter, and if you want me to continue I would like some review please maybe 15 would be nice. The beginning is probably sort of slow, but please read all the way through I don't have much experience writing from a guy's point of view so please be nice. I don't own any of the characters, but I like to experiment. **

Mirror Mirror on the Wall Derek's POV

I was standing in my bedroom banging my head on the wall, and talking to myself with every hit.

"She will-" _**BANG**_, "never-" _**BANG**_, "love you-" _**BANG**_, "back." Extremely hard _**BANG! **_I was at the last hit when my brother Simon walked into the room.

"Dude what the heck are you doing?" I looked up from my mental breakdown, which didn't solve anything, except give me a head ache.

"I had a head ache," I grunted.

"I think that will just kinda make it worse; why don't you go find some Tylenol? It will be healthier...kills less brain cells," I felt bad for lying about the real reason I was banging my head, which was a small, beautiful blonde, which I adored. I couldn't tell Simon the real reason though, because he liked her too, and she actually liked him back...I would never be good enough for her. But it was getting hard to stay away from the petite strawberry blond, since I discovered that I think she is my mate, which explains the mental breakdown.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," and I walked off into the kitchen.

When I was near the kitchen I over heard a conversation between Tori, Andrew, and Chloe. Tori was trying to convince Andrew to let her borrow his car, which he replied no. The conversation was pretty muffled I didn't exactly want to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help I was born with super-hearing, now could I? Once I started listening I couldn't help but wish I hadn't, because it seemed the sudden trip was for, gulp, a period issue, I shuddered, and thanked God that I was a guy. Well the girls got what they wanted after that it seemed Andrew clammed up, like most guys, at the idea of girl problems. When I heard the kitchen door slam, and assumed it was safe I entered the kitchen where Andrew was sitting at the kitchen table shaking his head like he is trying to clear the past conversation out of his head. I was pulling out the Tylenol bottle when Andrew finally spoke.

"Can you hand me two of those, too?" I passed the bottle to Andrew, and I heard him mutter "_Girls_." when I just chuckled he spoke again.

"What are you laughing at, if you knew what I just went through you'd need Tylenol too."

"That's exactly why I'm laughing I overheard the past conversation."

"Well I wouldn't let Chloe know that fact. I don't think Tori was supposed to share that much information with me. She turned beet read when Tori spoke," Andrew chuckled probably remembering the look on Chloe's face. I could just imagine it, when she blushes it seems that she turns red from the top of her head too the ends of her toes; just the thought made me laugh. Then I stopped short, because I remembered how irresistible she looked when she does that, her eyes stand out more, and she looks so cute you just want to hug her. Dang I have become such a sucker.

"I'll keep that in mind," I swallowed the pills and headed back to my room.

It was sometime later when I heard the front door slam, the girls must have got home. I heard them running up to their room slam that door, I could hear them talking, but couldn't make out the gist of the conversation. They talked for hours even skipping dinner, which surprised everyone, but when Andrew went up to get them they said they were busy, and would eat a snack later. When it was finally about 8:00 they stopped talking and went to bed which is the exact same thing I did. During the night I dreamed of Chloe...of course. She was walking through a field of flowers, when all of a sudden the sky turned dark, and she disappeared, leaving me with nothing, but screams calling my name "DEREK-" over and over. I sat up in my bed, I knew after that there would be no going back to sleep, so I headed down stairs for a bowl of cereal. I was sitting at the table when I heard the creak of the stairs someone else was up. I sniffed the air to determine that Chloe was indeed up too. She walked in the kitchen grabbed a bowl poured some cereal, and I heard her pull herself onto the counter behind me. I finished my food, and stood to clean the bowl when I looked up Chloe was staring at me with a odd look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing I was just staring off into space," she blushed and looked down, there's that beautiful blush again, I can't say that I wasn't hoping she was looking at me.

"Oh," I could feel the hurt break my composed face, but I washed my bowl, and decided to take a shower.

I had just started stripping down, and was standing in my boxers waiting for the water to heat up when the bathroom opened to reveal a very surprised Chloe.

"Chloe-What the..shut the door!" It seemed she wasn't functioning, just standing there with a shocked expression not moving then realization hit, and she ran faster than I had ever seen her run. She didn't even shut the door, but I couldn't help but to smile, because I did see her eyes roam my body. That surprised me though, it isn't like she hasn't seen me in boxers before, but I guess when I'm changing I'm not exactly at my best. I finished my shower, and put on some clean clothes, and I went to check on Chloe. I had quietly opened the door in time to see her standing in front of the mirror, talking to herself.

"Oh mirror, mirror on the wall whose the stupidest girl of them all," I couldn't resist answering the question.

"Why you are of course," I chuckled, when she spun around on her heels, "sorry I couldn't resist," I laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at me. Then she blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you earlier," she said in a rush trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's okay, but I came to check on you, because you looked like you were on a different planet last time I saw you," which is true she did.

"I'm fine, I guess my brain is a little distracted that's all," no duh.

"Really well I thought you were going to finish undressing me with your eyes," I chuckled, amused, she looked up blushed...again.

"I was not," I loved messing with her...heck I loved her, but I wonder did she really like me.

"That's not what it looked like to me," I took a causal step towards her, " I didn't think it wasn't anything you hadn't seen before, but I guess I was wrong," I shrugged, and she turned redder.

"If you think I was admiring your body well you are wrong," she retorted, but her gaze wasn't steady, she was lying.

"Why is it not sexy enough for you," she looked shocked.

"I...uh," gotcha.

"What was that I don't think I heard you?" I leaned in slightly closer.

"I really don't want to answer that question," she whispered, and looked up we stared at each other for a moment. She then surprised me by reaching up and pulling me down to her level and kissing me. My body took control I was so happy, she tasted like vanilla, I couldn't believe it she liked me too.

When we finally pulled apart I had picked her and placed her on top of the dresser, my hands were on her waist. Chloe panted for a minute, and when she regained her voice she spoke in a deeper than normal voice.

"By the way you have no idea how sexy I thought you looked," this time I was the one who blushed, but I didn't reply with words I just kissed her.

**A/N: Remember if you like...review and I'll post another chapter. I am possibly working on a sequel that will be in Chloe's POV.**


	2. Telling Secrets

Chapter Two: Telling Secrets

I gently pushed Chloe up against a tree molding my lips to hers, I couldn't get over the fact that she was mine, and I could do this. We had only been together two days, and I took advantage of every minute I had alone with Chloe. I would sneak a kiss when ever I could whether it was in the hallway or in the library, it didn't matter where or when just as long as no one was watching...well you get the idea. I couldn't seem to get enough of her, when we were like this my lips never left her skin; if Chloe ran out of breath I would just move to her neck or the spot right below her ear where I happened to be sucking at the moment.

We had been outside for awhile when I knew that we had to stop not only could I tell that if we continued Chloe would probably die of lack of breath, which made me smile, because I could do that to her, but that Simon or someone would come to look for us. We slowly walked to the house enjoying our last few minutes alone, taking our time making sure we were decent. I was about to walk into the house when Chloe pulled me back.

"Derek, we need to tell everyone...soon you know as well as I do that we can't continue this for much longer without being caught. Especially since every time were near other we can't get our hand off one another," Chloe spoke.

"We just can't seem to keep ourselves in check can we, but I can't help to enjoy the fact that I see my brother pining over you, and he doesn't know that you're already taken. It's a first for me to win the girl," I smirked, it was defiantly a nice change to be the one to win the girl.

"I know you enjoy it, but we don't him to find us making out in a corner with your shirt off, and mine exposing more than what is needed," I couldn't help, but to agree no one will get to see Chloe in _that_ sort of position but me.

"Fine, fine I see your point, would you like to do this tonight?" Hoping the answer would be no, telling Simon would not be an enjoyable conversation.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Why don't you bring him into the library tonight after dinner, we'll tell him together," I was about to groan at the thought, but I didn't get the chance before Chloe pulled me into another kiss. I knew it was meant to be a small kiss, but I couldn't help myself to make it last, so it surprised me when I pulled back Chloe growled, which was a major turn on.

"You have been spending way too much time with me, we'll have to be careful I think my wolf instincts are starting to where off on you," I whispered in her ear making her already red face, redder, and couldn't resist my next comment. "But you know what I think that was very sexy," while she was looking at the ground trying to hide her blush I kissed her neck very slowly proving how much I enjoyed that little noise. When I pulled back Chloe was standing in one spot trying not to fall, I smirked at her position and with a wink I walked inside. I could really get used to being able to do that, and I think I will be able to use that in more than one way.

When it came time to tell Simon about my relationship with Chloe I wasn't as worried as I should have been, I don't know why, but something told me that he would understand. When I brought Simon up to the library Chloe was already there, I pulled her onto my lap my wolf instincts coming out to prove that she was mine, and no one could change that. I was the first to speak to Simon.

"Simon, we have been meaning to tell you that Chloe and I love each other," I was very blunt, surprising both Chloe and Simon, making Simon's jaw hit the floor, and Chloe tried to smooth things over.

"Simon, I'm sorry that I seemed to have led you on, but I honestly didn't mean for this to happen, but I do love your brother. We thought it would be best to tell you before you found in a awkward position," always so sweet worrying about others. Simon's words surprised Chloe, but not me I knew he would understand.

"It doesn't actually surprise me, sure I'm disappointed, but I figured this would happen after you're trip together-" he then turned to me,"and bro I'm happy for you, it's time you actually had someone to love." With that he left us alone in the library.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag," Chloe said turning to face me on my lap.

"Yup, we no longer have to worry about Simon finding us," I leaned into her kissing her softly before nibbling on her bottom lip trying to gain access, after that we quickly moved onto the couch for more space. I was sucking on her collar bone making her shudder underneath me, I chuckled into her skin when she tried to speak.

"You enjoy being able to make me do that don't you," she stuttered.

"I don't just like it, I love it, and I will use it, plus enjoy it," I laughed, and started where we left off, but I put more passion into the kiss, when I heard Chloe make that same noise from earlier.

"I also don't mind hearing that, but I think I could beat you in the growling department. I just don't I would look as good doing it," I smirked, and she pulled my lips back down to her mouth.

**A/N: Should I continue this story?**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises

Chloe and I were still making-out on the couch in the library, and this had to be the best. Somehow my shirt had fallen to the floor, and I had started inching Chloe's further up. I had just sucked on her neck...probably too hard, and it would probably bruise, oops. When I bit down on her lip asking for entrance, someone cleared their throat, but I still didn't stop I was too far gone that's when I heard...

"Hello Derek... Chloe-" Andrew spoke scaring Chloe half to death making her sit straight up hitting me in the head. That's when I realized how awkward this position was, especially for Chloe who was flashing a very, gulp, very nice bra...why didn't I notice how nice that was earlier?

"Uh- Uh- H-Hi An-Andrew," Chloe stuttered trying to pull down her shirt, blushing fire engine red.

"I think there is something you both need to share with me," Andrew said in a calm voice.

"Well Andrew I think you pretty much already know what's going on," and I winked at Chloe, first she was shocked then she was angry...she smacked me on the back of the head, so much for being the alpha male.

"What was that for?" I grunted.

"Your smugness, Andrew we were going to tell you in a different setting I'm sorry you had to find us in such a manner..." Chloe tried to smooth things over, being surprisingly calm.

"Well it isn't like I already didn't know," Andrew chuckled "-but onto a more serious topic..." uh oh I do not like where this is going."I'm sure you have already had this discussion with your parents, but since that was before either of you were in a serious relationship-" I cut him off.

"Andrew we don't need the sex talk," I actually whined.

"Well I think you may need to hear it again," Andrew snapped causing Chloe to turn deep red, and to try to make a run for it, but I grabbed her waist before she could get anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going if I have to hear it again so. do. You." She gulped, and started to plead with me, and I about gave in she had a good argument.

"I have already had this discussion with one man, and trust me that made quite an impression, I don't want a second one..." She shuddered at the memory. "Please-" she tried again.

"No Chloe I would feel much better if I did this again for peace of mind," Andrew spoke this time.

Andrew's little sex talk took two hour, dreadful hours at that. Andrew had used diagrams, internet articles, and one banana...I will never be able to look at that fruit in the same way ever again. Poor Chloe looked completely scarred, she had the same blank look on her face for the past few hours. Heading into the kitchen we ran into Simon, who noticed our expressions.

"What happened to you guys you looked completely shell-shocked." That little pervert set us up.

"YOU-" I growled, "my own brother ratting us out...run," and I started to chase him, Simon didn't stand a chance.

"So how'd he catch you, on the couch, going at it hot and heavy, by the look on Chloe's face I would have to say I'm correct," he taunted and tormented as I chased him around the kitchen. "Remind me later to ask Andrew what Chloe's bra looked like," that's when I cracked and tackled Simon to the ground.

"I am not going to kill you, because you are my brother, but you will suffer humiliation," I growled and pulled Simon's pants knowing all to well he had pink, Hello-Kitty boxers on. Simon pushed me off of him, and Tori chose this great moment to enter the kitchen falling over with laughter.

"Derek Souza be for warned I Will Get You For This," Simon said trying to regain his dignity, but when he tried to walk off he tripped, because...he was lookin' like a fool with his pants on the ground, I hummed in my head. He gave up scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. I overheard Tori speaking to Chloe then.

"Chloe I want to know what happened meet me in our room later," before she ran out in the hallway yelling "Simon."

"Well Derek I have the feeling this is the beginning of a war," Chloe said, and I smirked.

"I can take what-ever he can dish out as long as you're by my side," she pulled me down to kiss me.

"You know I'm not going anywhere," she said, we then moved into the library kissing like we were still in the library.

"Derek-" she gasped when I was kissing her neck.

"mmmm-mmmm" I hummed into her collar bone.

"Can I help you get revenge?" she asked.

"Of course-" I ended the conversation with my lips.

**A/N: So this how the story ends, I might write a sequel full of pranks, but I'm not sure so keep watch...and please review! There's a better chance I will write a sequel if you review. I'm just saying.**


End file.
